GHST
by ManhattanTheory
Summary: "People hate the outcasts for their talents outshines theirs greatly" OC team story. OC Team submission is closed but Original Grimm Creations are still okay to be submitted. Please read the description below. Start of Proper Story.
1. Ghost White

_"My love conflicts with my faith, therefore I had to let it go..."_

* * *

><p><em>Do you trust me young one?<em>

Yes came the answer from my thoughts as I quietly stared at the tiny golden crucifix clenched deep in my hands.

_Do you have faith in me?_

Another yes was the response my mind gave to her and I could feel her face smile gently upon me as I stared at my own reflection in the single mirror in my room before her voice finally said the words that would at least reduce the guilt for the act that would forever stain my soul.

_Then I have faith in you too._

A tiny tear slides down my cheek when suddenly a different voice called out from behind me, this one more joyful and loud then the one I've been hearing all day.

"Hey Gwen! I've found them! I've found where they were hiding!" Artur yelled out excitedly as I quickly wiped out my tear and hid my crucifix in my pocket before he notices.

"R-Really? Th-That's good news." I awkwardly said as Artur gave out a small, hearty laugh as he stroked my long, ghost white hair.

"What's the matter with you? You've been acting kinda strange ever since you talked to High Maiden Morgana last night. Have you been sleeping lately? What did she tell you to make you all restless like that?"

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all." I lied casually to him, causing my heart to twist itself painfully even more. "She just said that she trusts me with this mission. Nothing else."

Artus gave me a loving smile as he gently kissed the scar on my forehead, the mark the Order branded on me and Artus ever since we are little and he said "Well in that case, I have faith in you too."

You shouldn't have. That's what my mind wants to say but instead I said…

"T-Thanks. I have faith too."

Artus grinned as he plucked his white and gold colored coat off the coat hanger on our wall and picked up his gold and blue sword of his drawing table.

"Well in that case, let's do this now. Shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Well, there they are." Artus quietly said as he handed his binoculars towards me.<p>

I took a peek through Artus' binoculars and saw that our source was right. Dozens and dozens of traitorous members of the order are planning to escape using the old subway system underneath the catacombs of our citadel. If they all manage to escape, there's no telling what secrets they would spread to our enemies or worse, what lies they would tell the world about our glorious crusade.

I carefully observed the area below us and to my already aching heart's pain, I saw that among the traitors are not just the lowly acolytes or zealots of low rank but there are also at least a couple dozen high-ranking members like Apostles, Apothecaries and even Crusaders.

My hands started shaking which almost made me drop the binoculars and alert our enemies toward our hidden position atop the station's balcony.

"Gwen? Ar-Are you okay?" Artus asked, his gentle brown eyes staring at me in genuine concern but I didn't respond. I just couldn't. I just can't believe what I have just seen. At least a hundred men and women all attempting to escape our blessed Order after it has feed them, clothe them, sheltered them, raised them, protected them and most heartbreaking of all, loved them. After all the Order did for these ungrateful bastards, they all chose to throw their faith away and spit on its love for them, preferring instead to listen to their temptations and take a sinful bite on the forbidden fruit.

No. I won't let them sully our Order's name. I won't let them get away with it. I will make them pay. I will make them suffer for their sins! _I will pass judgement upon them!_

"Let's go Artus." I growled lowly "Let's show these faithless mongrels what happens if they sinned greatly."

Before Artus could even react, I quickly drew my weapon, Grave Solution (a weaponised coffin filled with many 'surprises'), from my back and slammed it down into the ground, setting it upward in position before activating its turret mode feature in which its lid flew wide open and at least half a dozen artillery weapons (2 machine guns, 1 anti-tank cannon, 2 missile pods and 1 charge particle cannon) sprang out from inside its compartment.

"Let judgement rain upon the guilty and faithless!" I screamed as I pulled the trigger on my weapon's handle and instantly began raining death and destruction upon the heretics.

* * *

><p>It was a total carnage fest. Men and women screamed as my weapon literally shredblew them up to bits with its insane firepower, their body parts scattering and painting the floor and walls of the old, ruined station, as well as the train itself, dying it a bloody, crimson red with their gore and blood.

During the attack, the heretics quickly tried to start the train in an attempt to escape but luckily, I quickly notice what these fools were doing and I swiftly turned Grave Solution around and aimed its anti-tank cannon at the train's main engine while I aimed and locked its missile pods on the train's supposedly exit tunnel.

"No one escapes judgement." I sneered as I prepared to pull the trig-

"Stop it Gwen! Stop it!" Artus cried out as he suddenly pulled and placed the blade of his sword gently but firmly upon my neck.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it._ I couldn't believe it! _He actually pulled his blade upon me! After all my faith in him… all my trust for him… all my love for him, he would actually pull his…

"This isn't what you think Gwen." Artus whispered softly into my ear, tears in his eyes "Please, don't do this. This is wrong! This is evil! This is not what faith is all about! This is just plain murder!"

My teeth gritted themselves in anger "Murder? These people are heretics! All of them deserve to burn in the fiery depths of hell! They all tossed away their faith in our Order and-"

"FAITH?! These people are just plain afraid of the Order Gwen! They're just plain afraid of all the recent, questionable actions the Order did after your mother became the High Maiden of the Order!"

"IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE!" I screamed "They just became faithless! A heretic does not have even one single, fucking ounce of faith in them left! That's all!"

The train whistled and I saw that the heretics are almost finished loading the train with its corrupt passengers as well as the ones who are injured and refused to die and just accept their judgement after I had just blew off their limbs.

"No Gwen. You're wrong." Artus quietly and softly said to my ear "And I can prove that."

"How?!" I snarled at him and Artus sighed as he turned my face towards his using his free hand and said "It's because… I have faith in you, Guinevere Luminatas and that is a fact we both know is true."

Without warning, Artus suddenly kissed me deeply on my lips, catching me totally offguard and filling my mind with all sorts of weird and strange thoughts when suddenly, a rather familiar voice popped once again inside my head, its gentle, soothing voice different as it seems to be laced with the tone of sadness and most of all, disappointment.

_What are you doing?_

I ignored the voice for a while, focusing instead on this unexpected feeling I'm having but it is persistent.

_Are you seriously trading me for this? Your pious life in exchange for this single temptation? A whole chance at paradise for a single, tiny bite of a forbidden fruit?_

My mind was suddenly filled with guilt at what she said but her voice is not yet finished.

_I had faith in you… my daughter. I thought I could trust you enough not to betray me. It seems… I was wrong._

My mind was swiftly shocked back to reality and my eyes quickly opened themselves up as I realize what I almost did.

I almost sinned. I was almost about to give in to the temptation that was within my heart and that almost destroyed the trust my mother-no, the High Maiden gave to me in this blessed mission she gave me. I will not attempt to break. Never again.

My eyes quickly darted around and I saw that the train is now moving and I have to do something fast before those heretics can escape the punishment they all so deserve.

Seeing as Artus is still distracted by our kiss, I saw that he managed to carelessly drop his weapon on the ground, giving me the right opportunity I need.

In the blink of an eye, I quickly kneed Artus in the groin and watch him collapse to the ground on his knees in pain before I swiftly gave him a strong kick at the head, knocking him out stone cold.

"I'm sorry Artus." I mumbled sadly as I stared at his unconscious face. "But I have faith too and unfortunately… it's not you."

The train whistles and I saw that it is almost approaching the tunnel exit and I quickly grab ahold of Grave Solution's trigger and aimed its weapons once again at its target.

"May your souls be saved in the afterlife for I have brought a fire that shall cleanse you all of your sins! Glory to the Blessed Crusade!"

Pulling the trigger, I watched as my weapon's anti-tank cannon and missile pods fired their shell and rockets respectively with both of them inflicting severe amounts of damage to the heretics' chances of escape as my missiles blew the support beams of the train's tunnel exit, causing it to cave-in and block the train's path with a huge amount of debris while my anti-tank shell managed to score a direct hit on the train's engine which caused it to burst into flames which quickly started spreading towards the other train cars and I swear I could hear the passengers' wretched screams as the flames started devouring their bodies but luckily for them, they've been spared of the pain as the burning train then collided violently with the blocked tunnel exit resulting in a powerful explosion that rocked the entire ruined station as well as the catacombs above it.

The blast was so strong that I have to quickly transform Grave Solution back into its regular coffin form to act as a makeshift shield for me to protect me from the various flying rocks and debris the explosion flung at me (I can't simply use my semblance for this as I can't possibly hold it on for too long).

Once it is over, I raised Grave Solution down and saw my handiwork. The heretics' bodies all badly burned, mangled and torn apart from the explosion I caused and created, their charred faces frozen in a scream of abject pain and terror as they saw their judgement and death approaching them.

I stood there for a while for what seemed like hours when in fact it was only a minute as my mind started conflicting with itself.

_Are you happy now?! Is this what you want?!_ Artus voice screamed loudly in my mind, his voice filled with rage, disgust and something else that I never once associated him with.

Hate.

_You're a monster Gwen! A monster! A MONSTER!_" Artus voice screamed, repeating the phrase over and over again until my head starts to hurt and I tried covering my ears with my hands to make his voice stop but unfortunately, it didn't work.

_You're even worse than the mindless, soulless Grimm that we slaughter every single day! You're a murderer Gwen! A murderer!_

"No I'm not. No I'm not! NO I'M NOT!" I screamed as I pressed my temples even harder to dull out the pain I'm feeling but this only seem to made Artus' voice shriek out even louder than before.

_Is this what people lives are worth to you?! Are their lives worthless when compared to your fucking faith?! You're a monster Gwen! A MURDERER! A MONSTER!"_

The words kept repeating themselves over and over in my head, driving me insane until finally, I can take it no more.

Glancing quickly around, I could see that Artus is still unconscious and that his sword is lying around near him causing my eyes to go wide as I now know how I could get rid of his voice inside my head.

I made a mad dash towards Artus' sword and I quickly grab it with my hands before I raised its tip and pointed it at his unconscious form.

_So is this what you want now?_ Artus voice snarled in my mind and I hesitated.

_So everything that we've been through… every moment that we cherished… every challenged that we have faced… every feeling that we had for each other… was a lie? Was everything worthless to you except your fucking faith?!_

I didn't answer, keeping myself silent to his painful accusations and I could feel Artus sneering at me right now even though he is still unconscious right in front of me.

_Go ahead. Make your own self-righteous choice again._ Artus' voice spat. _But make no mistake. No matter what you choose, from this day forward, I will always remember you as a monster Gwen. A cold-blooded monster who slaughters people as if they were nothing but cattle. So go ahead. Plunge my own sword deep into my heart, the very same heart that loved you! The very same heart that you broke when you betrayed my trust and murdered a hundred innocent lives! So go ahead! Do it! No amount of faith will cleanse you of this terrible sin you inflicted on mankind today!_

"Shut up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!" I screamed and with a terrible, maddened cry, I swiftly plunge the blade down.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think guys? This is our first try but hopefully we kinda did it right. Anyway, we'll be showing the next 3 trailers soon too (To our readers in Victory Wyvern, don't worry, we will still post within this month of Nov.) But anyway, we are also accepting at least two other hunter teams into our story and if you want to pass yours then please take a look at our profile and follow the format and remember, we'll only accept the best oc team among the bunch.<strong>


	2. Harvest Gold

_"I must achieve perfection… so that I'll be worthy of my legacy…"_

* * *

><p><em>"NEEEEEIIIGGGGHHH!"<em>

"Whoa there girl! Take it easy! Take it easy!" I cried out in a panic as my chestnut brown horse, Wolfbait, started jumping up and down madly in an attempt to throw me off and I tried my dear best to stay on her back but it is no use as she eventually managed to dislodge me from her saddle and I fell violently towards the forest floor, scrapping my right arm and cheek in the process.

Pain shot up straight to my head and I was about to cry out in hurt when I suddenly realize that would attract the attention of the local Grimm in the forest. I tried to stand up and I saw Wolfbait galloping further away into the forest, my weapon Dullahan along with most of my medical supplies still strapped to her saddle, leaving me all alone, injured and weaponless, to fend for myself in this damn place.

"Nice going Holly." I sarcastically muttered to myself, wincing as my arm starts stinging like crazy. "Choose the very same horse that hates your guts for giving it its name when you're still just a little girl. I'm pretty sure that she has forgiven you already for that."

I tried to reach into my back to pick up my map when I suddenly realized it's not there and that I had left it strapped to Wolfbait's saddle.

_My lucky day indeed._

Knowing that I'm virtually lost in this demon animal-infested woods with nothing but the clothes on my back, it's quite obvious that I won't survive for even an hour around here even with my semblance to help me. I'm basically a sitting duck in this state and I might as well stick a big 'EAT ME!' sign on my back while I'm at it.

I sighed miserably as I raised my head and stared at the beautiful autumn sky above.

"Father's… right…" I muttered softly "I'm not… worthy of the Hessia's name. I'm just a-"

I winced painfully as the wound on my arm started stinging again so I quickly reached into my pocket to find anything I can use to bandage my wound and I ended up drawing something familiar from it.

"Oh…" I mumbled as I stared at the lucky handkerchief I held in my hand which my mo- I mean Katrina gave to me this morning and I started remembering the words she told me just before I rode off on my journey.

_Please stay safe for me Lady Holly. I-I know you think of your father as uncaring but deep down he l-loves you. I'm s-sure of it. I hope that you s-succeed in your goals milady and please… make your father proud. For me._

I gritted my teeth "No. I can't stop now. Not until… not until I'm finally worthy of my name."

I turned my glance around the area to see if I have any other alternative choices and seeing as there are none, I sighed as I simply decided to just follow the path Wolfbait took hoping that she practically just went in a straight line on her gallop.

* * *

><p>Half an hour passed and I felt my legs were already about to give up from the pain and exhaustion but I have to trudge on until I find my damn horse and when I <em>do, <em>ohit'll be a one way ticket to the glue factory for her.

Another couple of minutes passed and just when I was about to collapse due to exhaustion, I heard a loud whinny sound coming from the bushes and my heart quickly jumped high with joy (as well as anger) as I finally found her.

"There you are you naughty girl!" I called out to her as I started brushing through the bushes "I've been looking everywhere for-"

"**_NEEEIIGGHHAAAAA!"_**

The sound that greeted me seems to be a strange combination of a roar and a horse's whinny and once I completely stepped out of the bushes, a large, intimidating creature instantly greeted me right in my face.

The good news? I found a horse.

The bad news? It's not my horse.

_The very bad news?_ _It's not exactly a horse._ It's a _Grimm_ horse to be exact, specifically a Bucephalus, one of the most deadly and fiercest Grimm I've ever studied in my life and unfortunately for me the thing was looking directly at the face of yours truly with its murderous, skull-like visage and demonic, blood red eyes.

I quickly cursed the two guys writing my life as the creature roared (or was it a whinny? I don't honestly know, really. I think I'll just call it a rinny) before it reared its front legs together in an attempt to bash my skull with its hooves. Luckily I rolled out of the way before the thing could kill me with its hooves. Frustrated, the beast rinnied again before it unleashed a blast of red hot flames from its nostrils and I quickly threw my coat at the flames to prevent them from cooking me alive before I swiftly backed a couple of steps away from the equine Grimm in order to maintain a safe distance. The demonic horse rinnied even louder this time, rearing its front hooves again before it charge straight towards me in an attempt to run me over but instead of leaping out of the way, I decided to face the Bucephalus' charge instead (Hey, I know it sounds stupid knowing I have no weapon and all but I still have a secret weapon up my sleeve so just shut up and read on.)

I took a very deep breath and moments before the beast could trample me, I opened my mouth, unleashing a terrifying sound that resembles the screams of a thousand tortured damned souls from hell and the Bucephalus instantly got surprised and shocked by my blood-curdling scream, instantly tripping on its hooves and crashing its large, bulky body on the ground face first.

"Boom! Face plant!" I chuckled as the demonic steed started getting back up its hooves and once it did, it glared angrily at me with its hate filled crimson eyes before it unleashed a loud, piercing cry of its own that frankly, almost popped my eardrums out.

In a few moments, about a dozen more Grimm (a few Ursai and several Beowolves to be exact) suddenly popped out of nowhere from the bushes around us, their fanged mouths snarling and roaring which made me realize that the demonic horse actually summoned them to help it gang up on me.

"So the rumors are true. You beasties can actually think..." I muttered quietly as the Bucephalus kept glaring at me, its hoof pawing the ground slowly before it suddenly reared up on its hind legs again, giving out another loud, angry rinny again and the other vicious Grimm it summoned dashed forward at me like the savage, murderous beasts they are and I quickly took another deep breath again to prepare my semblance against them once more when suddenly, another creature leaped out from the bushes and surprised me from behind.

_"NEEEEEIIIGGGGHHH!"_

"YAAAAHH!" I screamed and instantly, I saw my life flash before my eyes as the creature reared it hind legs and… kicked the nearest Beowolf that was about to pounce me in the face?

My jaw dropped wide open in shock for a while until I realized that the creature that saved me was not a Grimm but a horse.

My horse to be exact.

"Wolfbait? You came back!" I cried out happily as my horse rolled her eyes at me and motioned her head towards her saddle.

"Oh right, thanks girl!" I thank my horse as I hug her snout before I quickly vaulted towards her back and draw my weapon, Dullahan, from her saddle.

Wolfbait whinnied at me in concern and I chuckled at her before rubbing her gorgeous golden brown mane.

"Don't worry about me girl, I'm fine. Now, let's go chop up some heads shall we?"

My horse neighed at me in agreement and I smiled just as I activated my weapon and Dullahan extends and unfolds itself into its chainaxe form, its multi-toothed blade revving up as it roars into action.

(Cue God Eater Burst's No Way Back – Out Of My Way playing in the background.)

"Alrighty then! Who wants to lose their heads first?!" I yelled tauntingly at the Bucephalus and its friends who only roared back in response before they all charged at me in return.

"Okay then, have it your way! Hiyaah!" I yelled again as I raise Dullahan high in the air before I whipped Wolfbait's reins and we galloped straight into the enemy forces.

* * *

><p>With one swing of my chainaxe, I decapitated the heads of two Ursai as I rushed past them on my trusty steed which I then followed by quickly transforming Dullahan into its double-barreled musket mode and I unloaded several shots of Dust-filled musket rounds straight into a group of Grimm that dared stood in my way, felling them all down as all my bullets struck them all point blank on their skull-like heads.<p>

Another Beowolf tried to pounce at me from behind but I quickly sensed the beast's movements and I swiftly turned around and transformed Dullahan into chainaxe mode once again, swinging its multi-toothed blade at the creature's neck and decapitating it entirely.

_That's not enough girl! Strive for perfection! Are you even worthy of our name?!_

"_Grrr. Yes I am!"_ I yelled in response to my father's voice in my head as I quickly unloaded several shots into the headless Beowolf's torso just before it fell to the ground and its body blew up into a shadowy mist-like substance.

"Alright father! You want perfection? Then I'll give you perfection!" I snarled as I split Dullahan into half, transforming it this time into its dual axe/musket hybrid mode.

"HEADS! WILL! ROLL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my horse reared up before I charged straight into the remaining Grimm forces in a berserker state of rage.

Several of the Grimm tried to flee, mostly being frightened by the aura of rage I'm emitting whose effects have been increased further due to my semblance of phobikinesis which made it even easier for me to slaughter them all.

In a short amount of time, I cut, slash, shot, decapitate and behead every Grimm I came across, sending heads, limbs and various other body parts flying into the air.

Once my horse finally came to a stop, I turned around and saw that the entire forest floor was littered with the various dissolving, dismembered body parts of the Grimm I just slaughtered and I gave out a blessed sigh of relief when suddenly, I realized that there is still one more Grimm left standing up amidst the decaying corpses of its comrades.

"You…" I growled as readied my weapon again while the Bucephalus continues to glare at me with its cold yet calculating eyes.

"You're head… will make a fine trophy on my hearth! " I snarled angrily before I whipped Wolfbait's reins once again and we charged furiously together towards the remaining foe but moments before we reach the equine Grimm, it suddenly rinnied once more as it raised itself on its hind legs and before I could quickly register anything, the Bucephalus breathed out a huge column of red hot flames straight into my direction, causing me to halt in my advance as I swiftly steered my steed to avoid the burning hot flames.

Once I avoided the attack, I turned my glance back to the Bucephalus and noticed that it has suddenly disappeared from the area entirely.

"Great… an A minus. Nice job Holly. Father would be soooo proud of you." I sarcastically muttered to myself while my horse whinnies at me to get my attention.

"Alright. I'll treat you to a few sugar cubes later girl but promise me that you'll behave more properly from now on okay?"

Wolfbait whinnied indignantly.

"No buts! Or else it'll be _brown_ sugar cubes I'll be feeding you instead!"

Wolfbait snorted at me but eventually she relented and I gently pat her neck in return.

"Good girl! Now let's quickly go home already. I bet Katrina's probably worried sick about us now."

My horse whinnied in agreement with me and together, we started to set out for the forest's exit, unaware that we are being watched by a pair of murderous blood red eyes nearby as the crisp autumn sky above finally gives in to the night .

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Two done, two more to go before the proper chapters start! Anyway, we are still accepting OC teams until the last Trailer chapter. If you guys are interested in getting your OC featured in our story then please follow the format on our profile and send it to us on pm. Until next time, cya! :)<strong>


	3. Silver

_"Am I the prey or the hunter? That's what my heart seeks to know."_

* * *

><p>Pawing the ground, a large Alpha Beowolf and its extremely huge pack sniffed the surrounding forest area for any signs of potential victims or danger.<p>

"_Grraarr._" A young Beowolf growled at the direction of a pile of bushes nearby that shifted slightly, attracting the attention of the other members of its pack which proceeded to unsheathe their claws and snarl at the bush's direction.

The Alpha roared as he and his pack were about to pounce on the bush when suddenly, a tiny creature hopped right out of the bushes and revealed itself to be nothing more than a harmless bunny rabbit which stared at the pack with its beady little eyes before it wrinkled its nose at them in disgust and proceeded to hop back into the deep forest foliage.

The Beowolves calmed down a bit after the false alarm and they casually resumed back to their scouting and tracking of prey.

Unfortunately for them, they're my prey for today.

Aiming through the scope of my specialized gatling crossbow, Van Helsing, I silently waited inside the shadows of the leaves on the branch of the tree I'm hiding in, monitoring the pack's movements and pausing to strike until the right moment presents itself.

_Don't be hasty little wolf. Remember, a tiny bit of impatience can ruin the hunt completely._

"You don't have to remind me about that." I quietly said as I set my sights on the biggest threat of the pack.

The Alpha himself who is still currently unaware that I have my crosshairs locked directly to its skull-like forehead.

"One shot…" I smiled as I pulled the trigger and a single bolt flew out from my crossbow, whizzing past silently through the Alpha's unsuspecting pack until…

_Thunk!_

"…One kill." I finished as my arrow found its mark and the Alpha roared in pain as it clutched its head with its claws but lucky for him, my arrow swiftly put the Alpha out of its misery by detonating itself inside its skull very quickly, blowing the Grimm's head into pieces as well as knocking down any Beowolf that was within the range of the Alpha's explosion. Unfortunately for me, the drawback here was that the rest of the surviving pack members were quickly alerted to my presence and frankly, they are still quite numerous.

Turning their glances at my direction above, the Beowolves snarled at me and roared before they all charged towards my position, fangs and claws ready in retaliation for what I did to their leader.

However, their expected response only made me chuckle and I proceeded to mock them even further.

"You want some? Then come get some!" I tauntingly yelled at them before I proceeded to jump down from my position, landing safely on my feet and quickly sprinting away which further encouraged the Beowolves to chase after me in return.

_Let the hunt begin._

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…<em>

_"Huff… Huff…Huff…"_

My heart pumps fast as my legs swiftly picked up speed, fueled by the surge of adrenaline rushing through my veins and by the vicious, savage Beowolf pack that is giving chase at me from behind.

**_"GRRAAAARR!"_** The Beowolves behind me roared as they blindly pursued after me, their minds filled with the excitement of the chase and by the thought of the delicious reward once they catch up to their prey which unfortunately at this time, is me.

Ducking and sliding under several branches and fallen trees respectively, I quickly drew out Van Helsing again as I run and loaded it with a specialized Dust infused bolt magazine.

_Time for the hunter to become the hunted._

As I ran, I quickly fired another Dust infused bolt into a huge tree nearby and the bolt easily managed to blow off a considerable amount of its trunk, causing the tree to fall down on the path behind me, giving me a few extra moments for my following action.

Raising Van Helsing in the air, I fired its special bolt again at the sky this time which, once it gains enough altitude, explodes in a beautiful display of colorful sparks and bright lights that can be seen from at least several miles away.

_Now, let the carnage… begin._

(Cue Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire's OST - VS Zinnia playing in the background.)

The Beowolves behind me managed to break through the obstacle I created and I smiled as I quickly sprinted away. In response, the Beowolf pack swiftly resumed their pursuit of me and I can see some of them licking their mouths already and drooling as the thought of a fresh new kill seems to be turning into a reality for them.

Unfortunately for them, they are still today's special prey.

* * *

><p>"Do you see that! The signal has been shot! The signal has been shot! The signal has been shot!" A male mouse faunus frantically yelled out repeatedly to the group below him managing the traps as he watched from his position above a tree's thick branch.<p>

"Alright, alright we heard yah Jerry! You heard him! Get into you positions people! Silvana's coming!" Kalista, a female deer faunus, shouted the group as everyone started rushing to get in to their positions, hiding behind trees or bushes as they prepared to set up an ambush.

After a short while, their scout managed to spot Silvana about to reach their location with a huge pack of Beowolves behind her in tow.

"Alright, on my command and on a count of three!" Kalista ordered as she hid behind a tall tree while Silvana is almost about to reach their location.

_"1… 2… 3…"_

Silvana rushed past their position, bringing the Beowolf pack right where they want them.

_"Go!" _Kalista yelled and the other faunus in the group quickly responded by cutting the ropes that support several dozen logs that were placed precariously above, displacing their weight which in turn triggers the traps' mechanism and a whole bunch of logs started swinging straight into the Beowolf pack.

A lot of the Beowolves, surprised by the ambush the faunus set up, were quickly dispatched by the swinging logs which swiftly smashed into their bodies, killing them by the extreme blunt force trauma while several more faunus jumped down from the trees above and began swiftly drawing their weapons out before they surrounded the rest of the surviving pack.

"Now who's the prey now?" Silvana taunted the Beowolf pack who, moments ago, were keen on ripping her to bloody shreds, are now themselves about to get ripped into pieces.

The lupine Grimm snarled at Silvana and her group and seeing that they are trapped and got nothing to lose, they proceeded to charge towards Silvana and her group with the intention to take down as many faunus as they can with them to the grave.

"Silvana, now!" Kalista commanded to her and Silvana nodded as she quickly changed the drum shaped magazine of her gatling crossbow with a different one marked with a wolf shaped skull on its side.

"Bringing down the skies." Silvana muttered quietly as she aimed and fired another specialized bolt at the sky which exploded into a hundred crystallized ice shards that began raining down on the charging Beowolves, impaling and killing a lot of them in the process and stopping the rest of them in their tracks.

"Alright! Charrrrggge!" Kalista screamed as she drew out a pitchfork from her back and charged straight into the remaining few Beowolves with the other faunus following suite.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the fight (more like a slaughter really) is finally over and my companions started to pack things up as the sun is now starting to set in the horizon.<p>

I sighed as I leaned my back on a tree behind me and stared at the tooth I'm holding in my palm which I took from one of the dead Beowolves on the field and saw that it's already starting to dissolve.

"Such a shame isn't it?"

I turned my glance to my side and saw Kaliska grinning at me before she sat down on the ground by my side and hugged her legs.

"What do you mean?" I muttered quietly to her in response.

"Well, it would have made the hunt a bit more exciting if we could take a trophy right?" Kaliska sighed as she scratched the side of her head near her antlers. "It's too bad that these things always dissolve before we have a chance to display them."

The tooth in my hand finally dissolved completely and I watched as the dark mist that formerly composed it fly off into the sky.

"Oh well, it was a nice hunt at least." Kaliska said softly "And we even manage to make the Menagerie a bit more… safer to live in."

"Hmm… Safer." I mumbled in response

"You know… despite our conditions here, we still manage to have some very pleasant memories."

"Pleasant memories? All I can remember around here is how the humans have all left us for dead here to be hunted down to extinction by the local Grimm."

"Do you really have to be that pessimistic all the time?" Kaliska sighed

"Do you really have to be so naïve and stupid all the time?" I mockingly retorted to her

"Geez, you don't have to be so mean Sil." Kaliska sulked "Besides, not all humans are the same right?"

"Yes. Most are racist, some are morons and the rest are just plain stupid."

"Gods, you're hopeless."

"I could say the same for you." I retorted "For thinking that those brainless primates can even change."

"Hey! We took offense to that!" A couple monkey faunus scouts yelled to us from above the trees.

"Sorry!" I yelled apologetically back to them.

"But still…" Kaliska began "Aren't your words a bit… hypocritical? So as to speak."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, aren't you… leaving us? Next week? For Beacon?"

Kaliska's words slam into me with the force of a moving truck but luckily, I've learned to keep my composure under control during a situation like this.

"That's… different Kal." I mumbled quietly

"Can you define _how _different is that please?"

I sighed "For one thing, it's not my choice. It's… my mother's."

"Your mother's?" Kalista asked quizzically

"She… enrolled me there without my permission and once I found out, I got mad at her of course but she… threatened to disown me if I dare disagree with her decision."

Kaliska's eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief "Disown you?! Isn't your mother being a bit too harsh?"

"I know but I don't have much of a choice cause either way, I'm screwed cause I'll be losing something very important to me on both sides."

"Well, at least you'll be making some new friends right?" Kaliska piped up

"Yeah. Friends." I muttered sarcastically "Good, idiotic, racist friends. Geez, I wonder how much fun will they be?"

"Come on Sil. Can't you at least give them a chance?" Kaliska asked "From what I heard, most of the students at Beacon are quite a decent lot."

"And some are just a bunch of racist douchebags who are practically begging to have their legs broken in half."

"I give up." Kaliska sighed in exasperation as she rose from her spot "Well, it was nice knowing you Silvana Greyback. I'm truly glad I became one of your only friends here but I just hope that at least you know that you're lucky Sil. Not many of us got the opportunity to receive the golden ticket. I really, really hope that you won't waste this chance of yours to have a more better life than the rest of us just because of your distrust to... 'others'."

"Kal I-" I began but she had already left before I could explain it to her even further, leaving me feeling all alone once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! 3 down, one more to go before the proper chapters start. Now, to provide extra excitement for you guys, we also decided to set up a Original Grimm contest so aside from your oc teams, you guys can also pass your ideas on what kind of Grimm your ocs might be facing in our story. Just remember, we will not be accepting human or plant type Grimm as those are still heavily doubted to exist plus we won't be accepting too much S rank and above Grimm. Bird, fish, mammal, reptile, amphibian, arachnid and insect Grimm are fine. Anyways, the format for the Grimm submission is just located beneath the RWBY oc team form on our profile. Once we have made our choices, we will post the names of the oc teams and oc grimms of the winners on our profiles. Anyways, until next time. Cya. :)<strong>


	4. Twilight Lavender

_"A single smile is worth a thousand tragic pictures."_

* * *

><p>"…Once inside the block, you have to hide or deactivate your weapons otherwise I will be forced to confiscate them from you kid." The guard explained to me as he finally finished clarifying the rules to me for the 85th time which honestly, I've already memorized since my very first visit here several years ago.<p>

I simply nodded my head back to him and I obediently retracted the blades of my weapon, Cheshire Cutters, back into my sleeves.

"Good." The guard said as he finished typing the first password on the lock which the computer accepted before he cleared his throat and said the second password out loud to the lock's voice receiver.

"Opening Cell Block C. _Code Sierra – Vector – Delta – Epsilon."_

_"Access granted."_ A mechanical voice replied in response and the large metal doors leading to the prison's cell block slide open automatically before the guard entered the block along with a visitor of one of the prisoners located in this section of the prison.

Me.

Passing through several cells containing some of the prison's rather unsavory inhabitants, the guard and I kept on walking further until we reached a cell displaying a number that I've seen plenty of times before and memorized already during my many visits to this prison.

Cell No. 13. The personal prison cell of my mother.

The guard opened a tiny slide on the cell's door before he peered through the slide's opening and yelled to the occupant inside.

"Tsukisasu! You have a visitor."

The prisoner, a woman with long purple colored hair wearing a straight jacket, was staring blankly at herself on the single mirror inside her room, smiling contently in a creepy sort of way as if she's admiring her reflection.

"A visitor?" My mother giggled "Oh goody! Is she pretty? What does she look like? Does she look like the beautiful lady here staring at me for hours?"

Before the soldier could say anything, my mother laughed loudly before she proceeded to lick the face of her own reflection in the mirror which honestly, has been blurred already from several years' worth of licking and continuous saliva.

The guard was only slightly affected by my mother's sickening behavior, having been used to guarding her for several years ever since she was incarcerated here but her actions still manage to creep him out a bit and make his stomach twist a few knots.

"It's… your daughter, Tsukisasu." The guard cleared his throat and my mother stopped licking her reflection in the mirror before she turned her demented gaze towards the guard and gave him a very wide yet unsettling smile that stretches from ear to ear.

"My daughter? What daughter? Is it the pretty one or the ugly one? Please don't tell me it's the ugly one. She gives me the willies." My mother giggled

"It's the one who always visits you every month. In fact, she's the only one who even bothers to visit you at all." The guard answered to her

"Really? So it must be the pretty one right?" My mother hopefully asked

The guard sighed before he turned his glance behind him to me and said "She's all yours kid but I'm telling you already, what you're doing is just a waste of your time and effort. That woman in there has truly gone off the deep end."

"I-I know." I mumbled sadly, my voice being slightly muffled by the lavender veil I'm wearing. "But… she's still my mother and no matter what happens… I can't leave her behind like this and frankly, I still believe that I can still… that I can still pull her up from where she fell."

Even though his eyes are hidden by the visors of his helmet, I can still sense that the guard's eyes are filled with pity over me.

"I feel sorry for you kid. Your life must have been… unpleasant under her."

The guard left me to perform his other duties and I sighed softly before I turned my glance to the door of my mother's cell.

"Well… here goes nothing." I mumbled before I slowly approached her door and peered through the slide's opening.

"Mother? It's-It's me again. Your daughter, Kirai." I meekly called out to her and my mother raised her in response and stared at me in curiosity.

"Kirai? Who's that? Are you the pretty one or the ugly one?" My mother asked me quizzically, tilting her head as she does so.

"The… The pretty one, Mother." I lied to her and my mother laughed warmly in response.

"Ohhh! Kirai! How are you my dear? Have you been attracting any good looking boys lately? I bet you got a long line of admirers falling head over heels with your beauty my dear. Hehehe."

Her words stung me like the stinger of a Deathstalker and caused a bunch of rather… unpleasant memories of my life to suddenly resurface on my mind but I quickly decided to brush them all away in the hopes that… that this day will be different.

"Um mother… I got something to tell you." I timidly said and my mother's head perked up again.

"Really? And what's that my dear?"

"I… I've been accepted into Beacon mother. I'm… I'm going to become a Huntress soon and I-."

"My beautiful daughter's going to become a Huntress?! That's wonderful my dear! That's wonderful!" My mother squealed happily in delight like a child being taken to a carnival.

"But mother, you don't understand-"

"My daughter's going to Beacon! My daughter's going to Beacon! My daughter's going to Beacon!" My mother sang

"Mother, please listen to me." I pleaded to her "This means I won't-"

However my mother's not listening me and she kept on singing 'My daughter's going to Beacon!' over and over again.

"Mother!" I shouted this time and this time, I finally caught her attention.

"Yes my dear?"

I took a deep breath before I went on to explain the details even further.

"Mother… Beacon is located in Vale and well… it's quite far away from here."

"So? What's the problem with that my dear?" My mother asked

"Mother, it means I have to move away from here for a while..."

"Meaning?"

I sighed in exasperation "It means I won't be able to visit you anymore mother! I'll have to leave you behind for some time!"

"Oh. Is that so my dear?" My mother chuckled "Oh dear, you shouldn't worry about me her. I already have this pretty lady here to keep me company. See?"

My mother turned her glance to her mirror and giggled at her own reflection again.

"Mother…" I was about to begin when my mother suddenly asked me another question again.

"And by the way my dear, why are you wearing that hideous veil on your face?"

_Oh no. Not again._

"I-It's nothing mother. It's just an accessory I like to wear." I quickly lied to her in order to prevent the current situation from turning ugly again. Just like my previous visit to her a month ago.

"Oh but my dear, that veil is hideous! It hides what you truly look like!"

Her words painfully sting me again but it seems fate is not finished tormenting me yet.

"My dear, can you please take off that veil of yours for me? I want to see that beautiful smile on your pretty, little face."

"M-Mother, I can't do what you are asking me to-" I began but my mother suddenly cut me off again with the question I dreaded the most in appearing in our conversation together.

"Kirai, am I pretty?" My mother asked mischievously and I cursed my luck silently as I knew our conversation will not end well.

"Mother, I don't have to-"

"AM I PRETTY KIRAI?!" My mother screamed at me unexpectedly, causing me to yelp as I jumped back in surprise before she suddenly started laughing once again.

"Hehehe, I'm sorry Darling. I didn't mean to do that." My mother giggled childishly "It's just that you won't let me see what your pretty little face looks like. In fact, I think it's been so long since I have even seen it! What does it look like now my darling? What does it look like?! Hehehe."

_I can't take it anymore. I just can't take it anymore._

"I'm sorry mother… but I have to leave now!" I cried out to her before I quickly used my semblance to melt myself away into the shadows and in the space of a second, I was gone.

"KIRAI! DON'T GO YET!" My mother laughed maniacally "I HAVEN'T SEEN HOW BEAUTIFUL I MADE YOU LOOK LIKE! HeheheHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Emerging from the shadows, my body rematerialized itself somewhere in the dark alleyways of Vacuo which I think are a couple of miles away from the prison.<p>

That is the good news. The bad news however was that my body felt seriously exhausted as I had never managed to travel that long through the shadows before using my semblance which basically drained me of all my strength and I could already feel my knees buckling and my vision getting darker and darker by the second.

_Am I pretty Kirai? Am I pretty?_

My mother's taunting words were the last thoughts that surfaced on my mind before I quickly black out and I slipped deeply into the world of unconsciousness...

* * *

><p><em>Hide! Hide! Hide!<em>

_My mind screams to me repeatedly as I quickly ducked underneath my bed in the hopes that she wouldn't find me there._

_"Kirai! Where are youuuu! Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" My mother sang out and instantly, I could feel my heart beating rapidly in fear._

_"Come on Kirai! I just want to bring a smile to your face! Hahahaha!" My mother laughed childishly and I quickly covered my mouth in order to prevent myself from screaming which would have given the location of my hiding spot to her._

_"Darling… if you don't show up, I'll be less happier by the second! Hahaha!"_

_Sweat drops down from my forehead as I closed my eyes and tried flooding my mind with various positive words of encouragement._

_Be strong Kirai. Be strong. Don't panic. Just be strong. Nothing's going to harm you as long as she hasn't-_

_"FOUND YOU!" My mother shrieked as she quickly discovered my hiding place and I gave out a scream of surprise and terror as she grabbed me by my hair and pulled me out from under the bed._

_"I found you my darling! I found you!" My mother laughed as she wrapped and locked her arm tightly around my neck._

_"Let me go! Let me go mother! Let me go!" I screamed as I attempted to buck and struggle against her hold but unfortunately, my thrashing seemed to only make my mother tighten her grip even more until I could hardly even breathe through my lungs._

_"Oh darling, why are you so afraid of me? Come on darling, just smile with me instead! It is much more fun than screaming!"_

_I couldn't respond as my mother tightened her arm even further around my neck and I dark spots are starting to appear in my vision._

_"Oh… so you don't want to smile then darling?" My mother chuckled darkly "Then don't worry, I'll just make you smile myself."_

_The last image I see before I fainted completely from asphyxiation was my mother producing a pair of sharp looking scissors from her back, smirking as she raised its sharp blade above my face before she plunged it directly into my cheek…_

* * *

><p><strong>And 4 out of 4! Alright! Well now that the trailer chapters are done, the proper chapters can now begin next. Well guys, OC team submissions are now closed but we're still leaving the Original Grimm creation submission open for anyone else who likes to pass theirs. Unfortunately, we are still carefully deciding which oc team we will be accepting from the ones you guys passed since we will only accept three from those but don't worry, we will let you know if your team got accepted. Anyways, the next chapter we will post on this story will be the start of the proper story so until next time guys, cya!<strong>


	5. Admission

**Opening: This Will Be The Day**

**Episode 1: Admission**

* * *

><p>"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." Roman Torchwick sarcastically remarked to his easily defeated thugs, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard. "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening and as much as I'd love to stick around..."<p>

Roman raises his cane and points it towards Ruby before the bottom opens, revealing that his cane is actually a rifle with a crosshair grid.

"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman fires a blast from his cane towards Ruby who simply dodged his shot by firing Crescent Rose at the ground to leap over Roman's blast.

However, once Ruby lands and turns her glance back, she saw that Roman isn't there anymore and is now actually climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

While this is all happening, another set of eyes are watching them from atop the roof of another building.

"You are right Mother. I never should have doubted your words." Guinevere snickered, holding a Scroll in her hand that displays the symbol of the Order of the Blessed Crusade on its back "So, what course of action do you want me to do next Milady?"

A new message appeared on her scroll, inscribed in a strange language that only members of the Order can understand and Guinevere smiled in response to the message.

"As you wish, Milady…"

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Ruby yells just as Roman stops at the edge of the roof.<p>

"Persistant." Roman mutters as a Bullhead suddenly rises from out of nowhere and opens its hatch, allowing Roman to jump in inside to escape.

"End of the line Red!" Roman shouts to Ruby as he threw a red Dust gem at her feet which he quickly followed up by a blast from Melodic Cudgel, resulting in a huge explosion.

Roman laughed when suddenly, a burst of machinegun fire sprays the Bullhead from the smoke, narrowly missing Roman who quickly fell back into the jet before he gets peppered full of holes.

(Cue Exorcist from Blue Exorcist by Yuko Kawai playing in the background.)

The smoke finally clears and reveals that Guinevere has protected Ruby from the blast using Grave Solution as a makeshift shield.

As Ruby looks on, Guinevere smiles as she slams Grave Solution down, setting it firmly on the ground before she fires her weapon's grappling hook at the Bullhead's side which easily pierces through the jet's metal plating before locking itself in place.

Once her hook is secured, Guinevere then pulls her trigger and her weapon begins pulling its chain back, tugging the aircraft with it.

Roman tries to aim his cane at Guinevere from the Bullhead's hatch but Guinevere then quickly activates her machineguns again once more and Roman has to fall back inside again to avoid getting ripped to pieces by the burst of bullets while the Bullhead's pilot, a woman dressed in red, her face unseen, struggles with the controls as she tries to keep the Bullhead stable in the air.

"We got a Crusader!" Roman yells to the woman who gets up from the cockpit and switches places with him in order to deal with the problem herself.

Pulling a second trigger on her weapon, Guinevere activates Grave Solution's missile pods and fired an entire volley of rockets at the Bullhead, pummeling it with multiple explosions that rocked its entire frame.

Counterattacking, the markings on the woman's red dress glowed like fire and she fires a couple blasts of energy towards the chain pulling the Bullhead down and towards Guinevere herself.

The first blast successfully manage to melt the chain of Grave Solution's grappling hook, releasing the Bullhead from Guinevere's hold but the second blast was easily blocked by Guinevere using Grave Solution as a makeshift shield again.

However, the flames from the blast splatters behind her on the ground and started glowing hot indicating that it is about to explode.

Unable to move away quickly from the blast, Guinevere quickly decides to activate her semblance instead and her body instantly becomes intangible in a flash, enabling the explosion to safely bypass her body with no visible harm.

Guinevere then deploys Grave Solution again and fires a large anti-tank shell from one of its cannons towards the aircraft which the woman in red quickly stopped by blasting the shell with several energy blasts from her hands. Undaunted, Guinevere followed her attack by launching another volley of missiles towards the Bullhead but the woman summons several circles around herself which she expands into a sphere around the Bullhead, destroying all of the missiles Guinevere fired at them.

Ruby finally starts acting as she transform Crescent Rose into its sniper rifle form and began firing several shots at the woman who easily blocks her shots with her palm.

Guinevere tries to back Ruby up by aiming her weapon's anti-tank cannon again at the Bullhead's cockpit in order to finally bring it down but the woman on the aircraft creates about half a dozen flaming circles beneath their feet. Luckily just before the circles explode, a strange telekinetic force manage to push Ruby and Guinevere out of the explosion's range and during this distraction, the Bullhead use this moment to escape and fly away.

Ruby and Guinevere turned behind their back to see who their savior was and saw a woman with a purple cape looking sternly at them in return.

"Hey! You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?" Ruby squealed, her face filled with both awe and extreme enjoyment.

* * *

><p>Later, after Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin finished interrogating Ruby and letting her go, Guinevere was called in next and she entered the room with a pleasant smile on her face.<p>

"Sit down please." Ozpin asked to her politely and Guinevere courteously did as she was told as she took her seat.

"What is your name, young lady?" Ozpin asked

"Guinevere, Guinevere Luminatas." Guinevere replied and Ozpin's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Luminatas? So you must be the daughter of the Order's new High Maiden if I'm not mistaken?" Ozpin asked

Guinevere nodded.

"Yes, Headmaster Ozpin. I'm the daughter of High Maiden Morgana Luminatas, Divine Truth and Supreme Leader of our Order."

"So… I was wondering from where did you learn to do _this?_ "Ozpin asked as he showed Guinevere a Scroll detailing her fight.

Guinevere smiled "From the Order of course. The Grandmasters there as well as some of the veteran Crusaders trained me from a young age until I mastered all forms of combat and weaponry."

"Interesting." Ozpin said "So may I ask what you were doing there in the first place, young lady?"

"I was just passing by when I noticed that girl trying to stop that robbery so I decided to lend my hand in the situation. As a member of the Order of the Blessed Crusade, it is my duty to punish the evils that plague the world."

"Would you like to come to my school, Miss Luminatas?" Ozpin asked

"Certainly, Headmaster Ozpin. It would be a pleasure for me to attend your school." Guinevere politely replied back as Ozpin exchanges his glance with Glynda whose expression is filled with disapproval before he turns his glance back to Guinevere.

"Well, okay. You're accepted into Beacon, Miss Luminatas."

"Thank you Headmaster Ozpin." Guinevere replied as she politely bowed her head "May the High Maiden bless you for years to come."

* * *

><p>Later, once Guinevere left the police department building however, she brings up her Scroll again to answer another call again.<p>

"I'm in, Mother. Ozpin took the bait. Just as you planned." Guinevere whispered to her Scroll and a new message appeared on its display, a single word written this time in plain English.

**_Excellent. _**

* * *

><p><em>Days later, at the airship to Beacon…<em>

"I can't believe it. I'm finally here… on the way to Beacon!" Holly happily cries out as she looks through the glass walls of the airship at the view below. "I bet father will be so proud of me this time! I'm sure of it!"

However, an important thought suddenly crossed her head which made her frown in uncertainty.

"Oh yeah. From what I heard, Beacon always pairs its new students with each other. If I get an idiot for a partner then surely I will get an…"

A huge cloud shaped like a gigantic F- passed by the glass walls of the airship and Holly stares at it with disbelief.

"Really? Do you guys really have to rub it in my face?"

A second cloud passed by the glass walls again, this time shaped like the word 'Yes'.

"Tch, don't you guys have anything better to do other than to piss me off?"

A third cloud passed, this time shaped like the word 'Nope'.

Holly sighed before she looks back behind her and examines the other enrollees around to try to find any suitable partner that can help her succeed.

"Weak. Weak. Too thin. Weak. Too fat. Weak. Weak. Too Weak. Too weird. Weak. Gross, that guy's vomiting. Weak. Weak…"

After a moment of choosing, Holly sighed miserably as not one of the enrollees around her manages to stand up to her expectations.

"Man… it seems Beacon has lowered its standards this year."

A blonde haired guy in armor passed by Holly before he threw up in a waste basket nearby.

"_Really_ lowered its standards this year." Holly muttered when suddenly, she noticed a rather familiar red haired girl wearing Greek style armor among the crowd of enrollees.

"Is that… who I think it is?" Holly squinted as she tried to get a better look at the girl and once she did, she saw that she was right.

"It is! It's Pyrrha Nikos!" Holly grinned happily "Alright! A+ scores, here I come!"

Holly took a step to approach Pyrrah when suddenly; she accidentally slipped on a pile of vomit on the floor.

"Ow!" Holly cried out and when she noticed that it's vomit she slipped on, her blood turned cold for a second before it quickly boiled like an overheated teapot.

"GROSS!" Holly yelled out before she angrily turns her glance to the blonde guy who just finished vomiting into the waste basket.

"YOU! I'll have your head mounted on my hearth!" Holly growled before she charged towards the guy who sees her and quickly starts running away from her before she can catch him and beat him to a pulp.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAnd that's the first chapter of the proper story! So what do you think guys? Good or bad? Please leave a comment to let us know what you think. Until the next chapter again, cya! :)<strong>


	6. Hello Beacon!

**Opening: This Will Be The Day**

**Episode 2: Hello Beacon!**

* * *

><p>"Finally I'm here… Yay." Silvana sarcastically muttered as she slowly left the airship after it has docked at the entrance of the school.<p>

A blonde haired guy quickly passed by her and hunched himself over a nearby trash can to dispose his stomach's contents.

"Funny, attending this school also makes me sick too." Silvana snickered as she slowly headed down the paved path that leads to the front of the school.

Passing through dozens of other students, Silvana's eye glanced all around her to see if there are other faunus like her attending the school and unfortunately, she has only seen a couple or so from the people she observed.

"Hmm… it seems I won't be making much friends here." Silvana mumbled when suddenly, she noticed a couple of girls, a girl wearing a red hood and another with white hair, arguing with each nearby from the corner of her eye. Though she doesn't recognized the one with the red hood, the white haired girl on the other hand, was very, very familiar to Silvana as she recognized her from the picture she pasted on her dartboard back at home.

"Weiss Schnee… " Silvana mutters the name with disgust in her mouth "Figures. I get to attend this school with people like her. If I ever get paired up with someone like her, I will really shove an arrow straight up their-"

Silvana stopped as another girl wearing a hood and a lavender colored veil on her face suddenly bumped into her from out of nowhere.

"Hey watch it idiot!" Silvana growled lowly at the girl like a wolf "Can't you see where you're going? What are you? Blind, stupid or just both?!"

The girl yelped before she quickly tried to apologize to Silvana for her clumsiness but Silvana would have none of it.

"Just get out of my sight already human." Silvana snarled at her "Or else I'll be eating you for lunch tomorrow."

The girl gulped before she quickly nodded in response and used her semblance to swiftly melt away into the shadows to get as far away as possible from Silvana.

"Top of the food chain my ass." Silvana muttered before she casually went on her way.

* * *

><p>Emerging from the shadow of the walls of a building, Kirai's body finished rematerializing itself back and although she didn't traveled quite far, Kirai could already feel her heart beating 10 times faster as if she just ran an entire marathon on her own.<p>

"Man. For a second there… I thought… she's really… going to… eat me." Kirai panted as she leaned her hand on the wall near her.

Taking a moment to calm herself, Kirai took a deep breath before she look around her surroundings.

"Great… I'm lost." Kirai muttered "Well… I guess I'll just ask someone for directions."

Kirai looked around the area again and saw a guy with burnt-orange wearing a silver gray colored armor with gold trimmings walk pass her nearby.

"Hey! Hey! Wait!" Kirai yells to the guy in order to catch his attention "Excuse me! Can I ask you a question please?"

Cardin Winchester turned around, his expression filled with annoyance "What do you want?"

"Can you direct me to the auditorium please? I'm kinda lost here." Kirai meekly responded

Cardin sighed in annoyance and was about to rudely tell Kirai to get lost when suddenly, a cruel idea crossed his thoughts causing a wicked smile to slowly creep up his face.

"Why sure…" Cardin grinned wickedly which an oblivious Kirai didn't seem to notice "I can help you with that…"

* * *

><p><em>Later at the auditorium…<em>

"Hmm..." Holly murmured as she looks over the heads of hundreds of people all gathered at the Academy's gigantic auditorium. "Where is she? I need to find her before-there she is!"

Spotting Pyrrah's red hair from among the standing crowd as well as an empty spot right next to her, Holly grinned happily at her luck as things seem to be going her way.

"Alright! This is my chance! Now that Vomit Boy is nowhere in sight, I can finally secure those A's and earn father's-Yaaah!"

Holly cried out in response as a female student with dark brown skin and short red hair bumped into her without warning, dropping her red colored briefcase in the process.

"Hey! Watch where you're going idiot!" The female student angrily scolded as she bent over to pick up her briefcase again.

"Me?!" Holly angrily replied as she began turning behind her back "You're the one who bumped into me first as-"

Holly stopped in mid-insult as she finally turned behind her back and saw the face of the person who bumped her and instantly recognizing who she is.

"Rhoda Starkwell…" Holly growled

"Holly Hessias…" Rhoda muttered her name with a tinge of disgust at her tongue "I'm surprised to see you here at Beacon considering only the _decent _get a chance to enter her."

"I know which is why I'm wondering how a person with such a 'decent' family history such as yours manages to get in here in the first place." Holly sneered back at her

Rhoda laughed softly before replying "Oh Holly, you don't really know how valuable my father is to some very important people around here."

"Important people? Like the White Fang?" Holly retorted

Rhoda snorted "Pfft. Those are just baseless allegations against us. Besides, the White Fang pays too low to receive Starkwell Industries' quality services. We won't make enough of a profit if we work with them unlike the various corrupt officials and military generals that we legally deal with. But enough about that. The question is, what are _you _doing in such a civilized institution Holly? I thought your father is quite embarrassed of his little 'shame'?"

"Shut up Rhoda!" Holly snapped at her "Don't you dare talk like that about my father. He cares about me and you don't even know about him personally."

Rhoda laughed in response "Oh, did I strike a nerve there little miss disgrace? Then tell me, why is your real mother still washing your father's dishes for him? Why is she still a lowly wor-"

"Rhoda… if you don't shut up soon, I'll cut your head off and mount it on my hearth." Holly growled lowly

"My, my… such rudeness. I thought your father raised you to be polite-oops! Scratch that! He didn't!" Rhoda sneered at her "It was your mother who raised you, along with the other lowly working class drones your father hired for manual labor."

"Do you really want to taste the blade of my axe Starkwell?" Holly snarled as she prepared to draw Dullahan from her side.

"Bring it on Hessias." Rhoda jeered as she brought her briefcase out "You can become the perfect subject to test my new Achilles X-300 Custom on."

The two girls glowered at each other dangerously, their hands ready to draw out their weapons any single moment but luckily, Ozpin finally steps on the auditorium's stage and begins readying his microphone for the speech, drawing the attention of all who are present inside the auditorium, including Rhoda and Holly who murderously glared at each other momentarily before reluctantly agreeing with each other to settle their rivalry at a more appropriate occasion.

Once the microphone is ready, Ozpin began delivering his welcoming speech to the new students.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

_"Gyaaaah!" _Kirai screamed

_"Yaaaah! What the hell are you doing here! This is the boy's locker room! Get out! Get out!" _

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kirai repeatedly apologized in swift succession as she quickly slammed the door behind her in a flash.

Kirai panted as she could feel her face turning deep red from embarrassment. Luckily, her hood and veil manages to hide that part of her face too otherwise people might be laughing at her too.

"That… That jerk… That's not… the… auditorium…"

* * *

><p><em>Back again…<em>

The students whisper among themselves as Ozpin continued on his speech.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Once Ozpin finishes his speech, Glynda Goodwitch then takes over from him to deliver an important instruction to the new students.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."


	7. First Night

**Opening: This Will Be The Day**

**Episode 3: First Night**

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Academy's ballroom is filled with dozens and dozens of students all splayed inside their sleeping bags, most of them snoring peacefully in preparation for tomorrow's events while the rest are still wide awake.<p>

Silently writing on her journal under the beam of her flashlight, Holly was quietly humming a soft tune as she contently minds her own business when her Scroll suddenly rang, playing its ringtone 'No Way Back-Out of My Way' very loudly.

_"How can I break the fall?__  
>How can I find my way back?<br>To who I was before this shadow fell…"_

"Can you please answer it already idiot?!" A nearby wolf faunus cried out as she covered her head with her pillow in order to drown out the loud noise. "Some of us are trying to get some sleep around here! Plus some of us have four ears you know!"

"Alright! Alright!" Holly replied as she placed her journal down by her side before she quickly answered her Scroll and a new message, labeled 'From Katrina', greeted her on its screen.

"Katrina…" Holly mumbled as she pressed her finger on the Scroll's screen and answered her new message.

_'Hello there milady,' _Katrina's message reads_ 'how are you doing there at Beacon? Are you eating right? Are you sleeping well? Are any boys taking any sort of interest in you? Hehehe…'_

"Boys…" Holly rolls her eyes before she suddenly catches sight of Jaune accidentally glancing in her direction and Holly practically growled at him in return, scaring him off.

_'So Lady Holly, I've heard a lot of students have enrolled this year at Beacon.' _Katrina's message continued '_Have you made any friends with them? Or perhaps something more. Hehehe…'_

Holly facepalmed "Katrina, Katrina… you never change."

'_Anyways, I sent this message to you to wish you good luck and to say that… I'm proud of you milady. I'm definitely proud of you. Both as a servant, friend… and mother.'_

A large, heartwarming smile slowly grew on Holly's face as she continued reading the rest of Katrina's message.

_"Well, I hope you succeed milady. Take care. Love, Katrina."_

Katrina's message finally ends and Holly gave out a soft, satisfied sigh.

"Thank you Katrina. It means so much to me."

Placing her Scroll back into her bag, Holly reached for her journal and began resuming her writing again; quietly humming a soft tune contently as she does so.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Hmm." Ozpin mumbles as he stares at the screen of his Scroll which displays the transcripts of the latest students who entered his school, studying each of them closely as he carefully reevaluated each of their profiles when suddenly, several knocks were heard from the large door of his office and a rather loud voice yelled out from behind the door, asking Ozpin if it's okay to enter.

"Come in." Ozpin casually replied, his eyes still fixated on the screen of his tablet as his office door slowly swung open and a very thin guy with short cut brown hair dressed in a regular Beacon personnel uniform came rushing into his office.

"Headmaster Ozpin! Headmaster Ozpin!" The guy frantically cried out "We discovered a problem- I mean problems! I mean a big problem! A single big problem!"

"Really? What kind of problems Mr. Anderson?" Ozpin calmly asked the guy without taking his eyes off his Scroll.

"Headmaster, we discovered that our computers have been hacked multiple times over the past few weeks without us knowing it." Anderson replied "The damage itself isn't very much severe and was easily fixed as the hacker only caused our computers to start popping out harmless but weird videos of a flying cat with a pop tart body leaving rainbows in its trails. My guess is that the hacker is basically just playing with us Headmaster."

"That's… quite interesting." Ozpin replied dryly "So what is this 'single, big problem' that you spoke of?"

"W-Well during our repair," Anderson mumbled nervously "I discovered that it wasn't just one hacker that got in to our system Headmaster. I discovered that at least two more people have hacked into our computers remotely from an untraceable location. The first one simply created a bunch of fake transcripts for a student named Jaune Arc so that he can enter Beacon while the other hacked into our records to change the failing grades of another student named Roan Bastille."

"I see…" Ozpin muttered "Tell me, have you told anyone else about your discovery?"

Anderson shakes his head and replied "Not yet Headmaster. I thought you should be the first to know about it before the others."

"Well… does anyone else know about it?" Ozpin asks

Shaking his head again, Anderson replies "No. Currently, we are the only ones who know about this."

"Good." Ozpin said as he started finger tenting his hands together. "Keep this information under wraps for some time Mr. Anderson. I'll be the one to take care of this problem. Meanwhile, you just do your job and make sure that you don't leak this information yet."

"Wha-What?!" Anderson exclaimed in shock and surprise "H-Headmaster, are you sure about this? You-You're breaking the rules again for the-"

"I'm not breaking the rules Mr. Anderson. I'm simply not acknowledging this minor problem at hand."

"B-But what if I get into trouble because of this?" Anderson anxiously asked

"Don't worry Mr. Anderson." Ozpin calmly explained "I will make sure to take full responsibility in case this piece of information manages to leaks itself out somehow. All I need is your cooperation in staying silent, Mr. Anderson."

Glaring at Ozpin, Anderson seems hesitant but after short moment, he asked Ozpin another question again.

"Headmaster… Can you promise me that I won't get into trouble because of this?"

Ozpin nodded "Yes Mr. Anderson. As I said before, I will take full responsibility of my decisions."

"Hmm…very well. I understand, Headmaster. Thank you." Anderson replied as he bows his head in respect to Ozpin before he began walking out of the headmaster's office but not before giving Ozpin a reminder.

"I hope you know what you're doing Headmaster cause if not then it's not just your reputation that's on the line but Beacon's as well."

As soon as Anderson left the room, Ozpin quietly answered his question while he continues studying the profiles of the students on his Scroll.

"Don't worry Mr. Anderson. I _do_ know what I am doing."

* * *

><p><em>Back to the ballroom…<em>

"E-Excuse me. I was wondering if I could sleep at this-" Kirai tried to ask but the student quickly cut her off.

"No." Rhoda Starkwell bluntly replied to Kirai without even bothering to take her eyes off the screen of her expensive gold plated Scroll, her mind focused entirely on the game she is playing "This spot's taken already."

"But no one's using this spot. Not even you are using it." Kirai pointed out

Rhoda snorted as she kept on concentrating her attention to the game she is playing "Tch. Do I look like I even care?"

Kirai scratched her head "Umm, I don't know. I'm not quite good at identifying-"

"It was a sarcastic remark idiot!" Rhoda snapped when suddenly, the fearsome dragon-like creature she is playing as on her Scroll suddenly got wiped out by a devastating blast of hot flames, courtesy of her opponent and Rhoda practically cursed loudly in response.

"Damn it! No fair! Overburn is not even super effective against Flame Types! Plus my Tiamat has the Dragonskin ability which reduces all damage done to it by 25%! How in the world can it possibly lose that easily in one, freakkin' shot?!"

* * *

><p><em>On the very, very far side of the ballroom…<em>

Ricin Veyne snickered as she gazed at the screen of her tablet and watched how her own monster easily annihilates her opponent's own creature with a single, well placed shot.

"Sorry chump but my Salamander's Overburn attack has a very high critical hit ratio that can easily bypass any strong defenses your monster might possess so your Tiamat's Dragonskin ability is practically useless against it. Hehehe."

* * *

><p><em>Back again…<em>

"Damn it!" Rhoda cursed again as she angrily threw her expensive golden Scroll across the room in a fit of rage "This is not fair! That guy's cheating! I just know it! If I can just get my hands on that cheater's neck I will..."

Ranting angrily, Rhoda didn't notice Kirai silently slinking away into the shadows. Presumably, to find a rather less violent person to sleep next to.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Luckily, we manage to sneak in this chapter while our parents aren't looking but anyway, since we mentioned some other ocs here, we would like to say that Roan Bastille belongs to Kodiak0112 and that Ricin Veyne belongs to Deadly Animals Are Cute. Since these OCs appeared in our story, it also means that the rest of their team are also accepted. We still haven't decide on the last team to choose so any team that hasn't been mentioned yet still has a chance of appearing. We hope you like this chapter guys and please, leave a comment if you like. So until then, cya!<strong>


	8. Initiation

**Opening: This Will Be The Day**

**Episode 4: Initiation**

* * *

><p>Ripping its smoky, dark flesh apart piece by piece with its gigantic fangs, the bloodthirsty Grimm savagely tears into the body of a fellow Grimm it has killed, a giant Nevermore to be exact, as its dangerous, predatory mind incessantly screamed '<strong><em>HUNT! KILL! DEVOUR!' <em>**over and over again in its head.

Once it has completely devoured its meal, the humongous Grimm snarled as its belly rumbled, causing the very earth beneath it to rumble slightly signifying that its hunger hasn't been sated yet.

**_HUNT! KILL! DEVOUR!_**

Raising its head and all nine of its magnificent tails, the savage Grimm howled deafeningly at the moon and the earth now begins to quake instead, making its presence clear to any and all other Grimm within the vicinity. A couple of Ursas that were licking the sticky red sap dripping from a tree suddenly stopped what they were doing and scattered. A pack of Beowolves with about 25 strong individuals ran in terror as well, leaving their own territory behind and a gigantic flock of tiny Nevermore shrieked and cawed before they flew up in a flurry of flapping wings and feathers from their trees.

The Grimm grinned savagely at its prey's expected reaction as it actually wanted them to all run in order to make its hunt more tense and exciting.

**_HUNT! KILL! DEVOUR!_**

Howling savagely once more, the Grimm raised all of its nine tails in unison again in order to channel its strange, mystical powers which caused the red markings on its body to glow before they ignited themselves resulting in the Grimm's body being engulfed in an inferno of scarlet colored flames which, while harmless to the Grimm itself, starts to burn down the surrounding forest area within its radius.

Raising its large snout in the air, the Grimm takes a large sniff before it snarls and starts heavily treading through the burning forest floor in search of new prey to hunt down and kill.

* * *

><p>"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Nora happily sang, waking up all the other sleeping students nearby including Silvana who groaned in annoyance at Nora's irritating voice which woke her up from her sleep.<p>

_Gods! She's irritating! Somebody shoot her._ _Please._ Silvana pleaded as she covered her head with her pillow in order to drown out Nora's noise.

A girl wearing a lavender colored veil happened to pass by Silvana and notices her groaning miserably under her pillow. Despite being scared by her during their last encounter, the girl decided to approach Silvana and remind her that today's their initiation out of genuine concern for her.

"Um, h-hey! You should get up now." The girl squeaked awkwardly "The initiations are today and-"

"I know the initiations are today stupid." Silvana rudely interrupted as she kept her head under her pillow. "And by your filthy scent, I can guess that you are the dumb human who bumped into me yesterday."

The girl gulped "Um-uhhh… the cafeteria is serving pancakes for breakfast by the way and-"

"If you don't shut up and leave me alone this instant, I'll be having you for breakfast instead human." Silvana growled lowly and the girl yelped before she quickly melted into the shadows once again.

A nearby wildcat faunus who witnessed Silvana's rude retort to the girl sighed in response before she said "You know… you shouldn't talk to her like that. She was just trying to be nice to you."

Silvana snorted "So? What do you care anyway? Besides, she's a human. Shouldn't you dislike her too?"

The wildcat faunus frowned "As much as I understand your hatred, you shouldn't judge others based on their race otherwise, you'll be no different from the very things that you hate."

"Heh, so you are an idealist then?" Silvana mocked

"No. I'm a realist and you don't have to be so antisocial you know." The wildcat faunus casually replied

Silvana snorted again "If you are going to lecture me then I'm sorry to say but I'm a bad student miss and I intend to keep it that way."

The wildcat faunus clenched her teeth and was about to say something in return when a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder and she turned around and saw another faunus (a cobra type to be exact) standing beside her wearing a green hoodie which conceals most of his features.

"Don't wassste your time on her. Sshe'ss not worth it."

Sighing, the wildcat faunus agreed but not before giving Silvana one final glare before she and the cobra faunus began leaving for the cafeteria.

"Hmph, idiots." Silvana muttered as she continued covering her head with her pillow while Nora continues singing loudly in the background.

* * *

><p><em>At the locker rooms…<em>

"So Pyrrah, have you given any thoughts to whose team you like to be on?" Weiss asks "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure." Pyrrah replied "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well..." Weiss said "I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!"

"Great!" Weiss happily replied before she suddenly began silently scheming maniacally inside her head.

_This will be perfect! _Weiss cackled. _The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!_

"Ehem. I'm sorry to burst your bubble Schnee but I saw her first so back off." A calm yet very irate voice stated from behind Weiss who turned behind and saw Holly glaring at her rather unpleasantly.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Weiss asked in irritation

"Holly Hessias." Holly answered with a sneer "Daughter of Abraham Hessias, CEO of Hollow Technologies and the only person even more deserving than you to be Pyrrah's partner."

"Deserving? What makes you think you are more deserving than me? Besides I asked her first!" Weiss pointed out

"Maybe but my fighting skills and endurance are way more superior than yours Schnee." Holly replied "For what I heard, you can't even last a single minute in full combat. You'll just become a dead weight to her."

"How dare you-" Weiss angrily retort but Pyrrah quickly stepped in between the two to stop them from fighting each other.

"Guys, there's no need to fight over me like this. Besides, I think you're both great to have as a partner or a teammate."

"You know what else is great?" A voice ask from behind them before it makes its introduction "Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"You again?" Both Weiss and Holly asked in an irritated tone together.

"Nice to meet you Jaune!" Pyrrah replied as she hurriedly let herself be seen by him.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune replied as he pushes Pyrrah aside before talking to Weiss while posing slightly to her "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss facepalmed in annoyance while Holly keeps her best to not laugh at her dilemma.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed!" Jaune assured "So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

Upon hearing those words, Holly smiled deviously as she started maniacally scheming this time.

_Hm, maybe Vomit Boy is not so useless after all! If I could just hook him and Schnee together then that would take two threats right out of the equation for me! All that will be left will be me plus Pyrrah equals A plus grades! _(Starts finger tenting evilly) _HeheheHAHAHAHA!_

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of 4 members each," Pyrrah stated out which caught Jaune's attention to her "So-"

"You don't say." Jaune said as he started hitting on his new target "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

_Okay, now he's crossing the line._

Luckily for Holly, Weiss separates the two before she asks Jaune if he knew who he was talking to and Jaune replied that he didn't know.

"_This_ is Pyrrah." Weiss casually explained

"Hello again!" Pyrrah waved and Weiss continued on her explanation

"Pyrrah graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it." Jaune replied

Weiss scoffed "She's won the Mistral Regional Tournamets 4 years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?"

Holly glared at Jaune in disbelief.

_Seriously? He doesn't know what the Mistral Regional Tournaments are? My father's company practically just helped sponsored it last year! Does this guy live under a rock or something?_

Weiss started waving her arms rapidly in anger "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Holly shuddered.

_Pumpkin Pete's… I could still taste the diabetes on my mouth. Yeach!_

Jaune gasped "That's _you_?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah," Pyrrah confirmed "it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?"

Weiss asked and Jaune hanged his head down sadly.

"I guess not… Sorry…"

Pyrrah tried to cheer him up "Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!"

Jaune immediately brightened up "D'oh, stop it!"

"Seriously, please stop it. This behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss cried out.

"For once, I agree with you Schnee." Holly added.

"Thank you." Weiss replied when Jaune suddenly switched his attention back to her.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

"Alright, that's a bit too close!" Weiss pointed out "Pyrrah, a little help here please?!"

Jaune looks behind him just in time to see Pyrrah's javelin strike him, sending him flying away.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrah apologized when an announcement suddenly starts playing on the school's intercom system.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"Well, that's our cue." Holly mutters as she and the other students started making their way towards the locker room's exit while passing by a groaning Jaune who's still pinned by Pyrrah's spear to the wall by the hood of his shirt.

* * *

><p><em>Later at a cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest…<em>

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'." Glynda Goodwitch stated "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"Nice." Holly grinned

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin explained "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

_So that's how the pairing system works._ Holly muttered in thought. _This could be a problem. If I failed to land next to Pyrrah then I might end up paired with Vomi- Cross that thought. It's too horrifying*shudders*._

"After you partnered up," Ozpin continues ", make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Also, please steer clear of the northwestern area of the forest as there has been a forest fire there last night which was just recently put off but the authorities still deems it too dangerous to enter because they haven't found the reason for why the fire started in the first place. In order to stay safe, just remember. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Holly's grin grew even wider "Easy as pie."

Ozpin's instructions continue "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Holly saw Jaune raising his hand and she promptly rolled her eyes

_Amateur. _

"Good! Now take your positions." Ozpin instructed as everyone readies their weapons before striking a pose on their respective launch pad.

"Uh sir? I've got, um… a question." Jaune stammered as he missed noticing that the others are being launched into the air already "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin deadpanning replied

"Uh-huh… Yeah. So what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..."

Jaune screamed as his launch pad hurled him into the sky. Meanwhile, Ozpin simply takes a sip from his cup as the initiations began to take underway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. We're sorry for being late at posting. After the hacker deleted every last one of our stored files including chapters and ideas we planned for the future, it kinda made us lose our mood at writing so we decided to take some time away from our account until our mood is restored. Anyways, we're back and hopefully our new password is long enough to keep our account safe. We just hope that nothing else troubles us again in our work. Until next time again guys. Cya! <strong>


	9. My Partner Forever?

**Opening: This Will Be The Day**

**Episode 5: My Partner Forever?**

* * *

><p>After being flung into the air, Rhoda quickly brought out her briefcase and rapidly punched in a code on the pad next to its handle.<p>

The briefcase chirped loudly as it acknowledged her code before it mechanically opened itself up, revealing itself to be empty except for a set of handgrips in the middle of the case. This doesn't even matter to Rhoda as she quickly pulled the handgrips with her might and her briefcase quickly segmented itself and began forming around her by covering every part of her body from head to toe with black and red titanium plates.

Once the red colored faceplate came down upon her face, Rhoda smiled as her Achilles X-300 Custom's computer systems were now online and functional.

"B.A.S.S! Activate the flight systems now!" Rhoda commanded

"Activating flight systems." B.A.S.S' computer like voice droned inside her helmet and the boosters on Rhoda's back and feet quickly sprang into action, enabling Rhoda to achieve complete flight which propelled her further into the sky.

"WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOO!" Rhoda screamed excitedly "Why land when you can fly!"

* * *

><p>Using Dullahan, Holly fired several shots at the ground to slow down her fall (felling down a couple of unfortunate Grimm in the process) and to blow up a couple of trees that were standing in her way before she quickly transformed her weapon into its axe form to cleave an unsuspecting Ursa's head upon landing.<p>

"Alright!" Holly gleefully exclaimed as she transformed her axe back into its stationary form before looking back behind to see the path of destruction she had made.

"Worth it." Holly grinned before she darts off into the forest to find the Pyrrah before anyone else finds her.

* * *

><p>Landing safely on her feet, Silvana sighs as she brushes off the dust and leaves that got collected on her trenchcoat when suddenly, she heard a small rustle sound coming from the bushes behind which immediately prompt her on instinct to draw out Van Helsing from her side and fire several crossbow bolts into the sound's direction.<p>

A rather pained cry was heard from the bushes and a large Beowolf emerged from the bushes before it collapsed onto the ground with several arrows stuck to its skull and chest.

"Who's the big bad wolf now?" Silvana snickered when another Beowolf suddenly leaped at her from the bushes causing Silvana to curse as she has been caught off guard.

"RAAARRR!" The Beowolf roared as it reached out to Silvana with its outstretched claws when without warning, another shadowy figure leaped from the bushes nearby and swiftly slashed the Beowolf in half so fast that it all happened in a blur.

Silvana watched in surprise as her savior's literally began emerging her form from the shadows and once she has fully materialized, Silvana's growled as she practically recognize who her savior is from the lavender colored veil that she wore.

"You have got to be kidding me. Of all the possible people in the world…"

Trembling, the girl gulps as she retracted her armblades back into her sleeves so that she can introduce herself a bit more properly to Silvana.

"H-Hi." The girl stammered as she nervously reached out her hand to Silvana in greeting "I-I-I'm K-Kirai. Kirai T-Tsukisasu."

* * *

><p>"Where could she be? Where could she be?" Holly mumbled repeatedly as she frequently swung her axe around to cut down the underbrush in front of her. "My calculations can't be wrong! I'm pretty sure my landing must have brought me a lot closer to her position. Now where could she be?!"<p>

Holly stopped in her tracks as a terrible thought suddenly crossed into her mind.

_Oh no. What if I miscalculated my landing and it turns out I'm actually off by 0.0964676521%? A single mistake like that could cost me my partnership which in turn would cost me my grades which in turn would cost me my future which in turn would cost me my father's respect and-wait a minute! What am I thinking?! I shouldn't be imagining these kinds of thoughts. The audience can see them!_

Holly glared directly at us and the reader.

_Yes pervs. I know you are reading my thoughts directly and seriously, have you got no shame? Reading other people's thoughts is quite rude and I want you to stop there right now or else I'll be personally adding your heads to my collection. Am I clear?_

(We gulped nervously and answered yes *You should too if you don't want to get your head chopped off*.)

"Good." Holly replied before turned her focus back to her search and started scouting the entire area for any signs that Pyrrah has recently been there.

_CRRACK!_

Hearing a branch snap nearby, Holly's heart sprang with joy and she immediately proceeded to rush towards the source of the sound.

"It's Pyrrah! It's got to be! I knew my calculations aren't far off!"

However, Holly is in for a surprise as once she emerged from the bushes, the face that greeted her was of someone quite different from the one she had expected.

Holly stopped as the white haired woman turned her face to her just in time and smiled warmingly at her despite the deathly pale skin she possess and the seemingly strange yet sinister coffin that she carries strapped to her back.

"Oh hello there. I'm Guinevere Luminatas. You may call me Gwen for short. Oh, and I would like to tell you, it is nice to meet you… partner." Guinevere chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Okay. According to my GPS…" Ricin mumbled as she stared at the screen of her tablet "The abandoned temple is just right around the-"<p>

"Give me that!" Sulfur Arenia playfully exclaimed as he suddenly grabbed his partner's tablet from her hands.

"Hey! Give me that back!" Ricin cried out in protest and to her horror, Sulfur accidentally dropped her expensive tablet onto the ground, breaking it into several pieces.

"NOOOOO! MY BABY!" Ricin screamed as she quickly dropped to the ground in the hopes that she can swiftly salvage her tablet but once it's obviously hopeless, Ricin turned her predatory catlike eyes at Sulfur before she murderously glared at him like as if she is going to turn him from the inside out.

"What did you do that for?!" Ricin angrily exclaimed at him "Now we'll never find the exact area where the relics are stored! Plus the tablet that you just destroyed is where I store some of my most favorite games and-"

"Woah! Woah! Calm down there Ricin! There's no need to get all mad like that!"

"Mad?!" Ricin fumed, steam pouring out of wildcat ears atop her head "You broke our GPS and you seriously expect me not to get mad at it?"

"Come on Ricin! We don't need that technological thingamijiggy that you have for we have something even better that can help us find our destination!" Sulfur cheerfully exclaimed

"Which is?"

Sulfur grinned "Why, our instincts of course silly!"

Ricin glared at him "So you want us to basically just guess then?"

"It's not guessing! It's deductive reasoning!"

Ricin facepalmed "Fine… since we don't have much of a choice, then at least I should choose which path we should be taking."

"Fine with me." Sulfur cheerfully replied as Ricin began pondering which direction they should take.

"Hmm… this is quite difficult." Ricin mumbled as she observed the area for any signs that can help her determine the right path to take "If only I brought a real compass instead of a virtual one, then I could have…"

"Are you done there already?" Sulfur yawned in boredom before he took a glance at an imaginary watch on his arm.

"Just a minute okay!" Ricin replied in annoyance as she took one final glance before she raised her hand and pointed it at her right.

"That one." Ricin said and Sulfur grinned as he gave her quick pat on the shoulder.

"Nice one Ricin! Now let's go before the others beat us to the goal!"

Ricin sighed "I just hope that I won't seriously regret this…"

As they are walking into their chosen direction, our camera zooms out to show an overhead view of the forest with smoke coming out from the burnt, down portion showing on the horizon as well as a faint, sinister howl coming from the background.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! We decided to update again quickly in order to make up for the long period you waited for. Also, if your team is chosen by the way, we will contact you soon to ask for a complete detail of your oc team's profile that has been neatly arranged so that we can show it on our profile. Also, we would like to say that the soon to appear Grimm belongs to Velvet Queen and that Sulfur Arenia and Ricin Veyne belongs to Deadly Animals Are Cute. Until next time again guys. Cya! :)<strong>


	10. One Who Devours The World

**Opening: This Will Be The Day**

**Episode 6: One Who Devours The World**

* * *

><p>"Man… this little bastard is burned to a crisp. Right Ciela?" A blue haired hunter mumbled as he poked the skull of a badly burned King Taijitu with his sword.<p>

"I know Maz." A huntress with long green hair replied as she began recording their finding on her Scroll. "The surrounding forest area around here has also been burnt so badly that it now resembles something from a badly written apocalypse movie or something."

Placing her finger on her earpiece, Ciela tried to communicate with the other members of the investigative team in order to report on their status.

"Oren! What's your status there?" Ciela asked

_"It's the same thing we saw an hour back!"_ Oren's voice replied _"Burnt trees, lots of charred, half-eaten Grimm corpses, plenty of landscape destruction and a shit ton of shit too."_

Ciela cringed. "You could have avoided that last detail you know."

_"The landscape destruction?"_

"Not that part you- never mind." Ciela sighed "What else have you found?"

_"Well, we are still not yet finished combing this area and-AAAAAHH!"_

Oren's scream startled Ciela and almost gave made her eardrums explode.

"Ahh! What the?! Hey Oren! What's happening there?!" Ciela frantically cried out to her earpiece.

_"Hahaha! Oops. Sorry about that C!"_ Oren chuckled _"I accidentally fell into a hole without looking."_

Ciela growled "If you ever pull up another trick like that I swear I will rip your junior from your-"

_"Woah! Woah! I'm sorry there C! I didn't do it on purpose I just - oh no."_

Ciela rolled her eyes "What do you mean by 'oh no?'"

_"The hole I fell into, it's not a hole. It's a print. A-A pawprint! A-A-A huge one! And from the size of this and the number of burnt objects we ran into, I think we are facing an-AAAAAHHHH"_

A deep explosion sound followed Oren's scream which quickly startled Ciela in surprise once again.

Snarling, Ciela was just about to barked into her ear piece to vent out her anger at Oren when Maz suddenly yelled something to her frantically and she practically rolled her eyes before turning her ear piece down.

"What is it Maz? Can't you see I'm still bu-"

"ABOVE YOU! LOOK OUT!" Maz screamed as Ciela turned her glance above just in time to see a large flaming meteor strike her from the heavens, killing her as it smashed her into a bloody smear on the ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Silvana and Kirai are trudging through the middle of the forest together albeit with Kirai keeping a good distance away from Silvana in order to give her some space as she had 'instructed'.<p>

"Sooo…" Kirai began as she meekly tried to stir up a conversation with her new partner "What's your name by the way-"

"Look, I'm not her to make friends with you or any other despicable human around here." Silvana rudely interrupts "I'm only here because I'm forced to, not because I want to and if you ever try to get close to me then I will severely rip your body apart piece by piece before serving them for dinner. Understand?"

Kirai gulps "Y-Yes ma'am."

"Hmph. Good. Now just shut up so that I can focus better on my tracking abilities to get us out of this damned place."

"W-Well, at least tell me what you name is." Kirai nervously stammered

"What?"

"W-We are going to be partners for 4 years together r-right? Then at least I-I deserve to know your name right?"

Silvana glared murderously at her and Kirai felt a huge chill travel down the base of her spine.

_Oh… please don't eat me. Please don't eat me. Please don't eat me._

Luckily for Kirai, Silvana's still quite full and instead of eating her, she simply just sighed and said "Silvana. My name's Silvana Greyback. There. Happy now?"

Kirai secretly smiled behind her veil "Well nice to meet you Sil-"

"I still despise your species human. Just because I told you my name doesn't mean we are close already." Silvana sneered

"Oh. Okay then…" Kirai mumbled dejectedly "But still, I was still hoping that we can… get along at least."

Silvana snorted "As if…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"WOOO-HOOOO!" Rhoda screamed excitedly as she started doing aerial loops in the sky "The skies are mine!"

_"Actually, the airspace around this area belongs to Beacon Miss Rhoda."_ B.A.S.S pointed out "_Plus it would actually take Starkwell Industries 25 billion Lien in order to acquire-"_

"That was a figure of speech B.A.S.S!" Rhoda exclaimed in annoyance

_"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Rhoda. It's just that you haven't even upgraded my software which detects figures of speech. Would you like me to download from Goggle right now?"_

"Would you please just concentrate on finding me a suitable partner instead B.A.S.S?" Rhoda sighed

_"Acknowledged."_ B.A.S.S droned _"Accessing the internet for any suitable dating sites."_

"What?! NO! Stop it! I meant- Abort command! Abort command!" Rhoda cried out frantically and B.A.S.S luckily acknowledges her new command in time.

"I'm sorry Miss Rhoda." B.A.S.S apologized "Would you like to issue any other orders for me to-"

"No!" Rhoda swiftly shouted "You've done enough B.A.S.S. You've done enough!"

_I really need to upgrade this stupid A.I's software. She is starting to become a big pain in the-_

A huge ringing sound suddenly interrupts Rhoda's thoughts as the lights inside her helmet quickly turned red while B.A.S.S yelled out _"Danger! Danger! Unidentified object about to crash into us from behind!"_

"What?!" Rhoda exclaimed as she looked back behind her just in time to see a giant Nevermore with two girls clinging to its back collide into her in midair, knocking her out and sending her crash back into the earth.

"Sooorrry!" Ruby cried out apologetically as she and Weiss continued to hang on for dear life.

* * *

><p>"I seriously regret this." Ricin mumbled as she glance around the area she and Sulfur entered and saw only burnt trees and a charred landscape.<p>

"I thought I smell my cooking." Sulfur jokingly said "So want to go back and try the other direction?"

"I would if it weren't for the fact that we are totally lost!" Ricin snapped

"Oh come on partner!" Sulfur grinned "It's that bad at least we-"

"Shh! Be quiet!" Ricin hissed as her cat ears suddenly perked up.

"Hey! I know I maybe loud but that doesn't give you the right-"

"I said be quiet Sulfur!" Ricin hissed again "Can't you hear that sound?"

Sulfur stopped as he tried listening hard into the background and instantly heard what sounded like strange, indiscernible chanting that's gradually growing louder and louder until they could finally hear it clearly and decipher what language it came from.

_"Die Erde dr__öhnt und wird rot!  
>Die Leute erinnern sich an diese Trag<em>_ödie!_

_Ist das der Zerst__örer oder de Sch__öpfer?  
>Mit der Glut des Hasses schwenken wir die Schwerter!"<em>

"I-I think it's… German." Ricin muttered "It sounds pretty familiar to me but I can't place where- oh! Now I remember! It's the Armored Titan's theme from Attack on Titan!"

"Attack on Titan?" Sulfur asked

"It's a great show that I watch on the net." Ricin replied "Though I wonder why it's even playing in the background?"

"Maybe we should ask him?" Sulfur suggested as he pointed to something behind Ricin

"Him? What are you-" Ricin turned her glance behind just in time to see an extremely humongous, fox-like Grimm emerge from the top of a charred hill nearby, sniffing the air as it searched the area for any suitable prey.

Ricin's mouth practically dropped wide open in shock and disbelief as she practically recognized the Grimm's distinguishable features which includes the large, sun shaped halo made out of bone that's floating above its head and the iconic nine tails which flow elegantly behind it.

"Sulfur… "Ricin finally muttered quietly "We need to back away… slowly."

"Why?" Sulfur asked "It's just a big Grimm. We can take him down!"

"That's an Amaterasu you fool!" Ricin hissed "It's a SSS ranked Grimm. If we don't back away right now then-"

The Amaterasu suddenly growled as it finally noticed Ricin and Sulfur nearby before it quickly raised all 9 of its tails as well as its head in the air and gave out a terrifying, deafening howl that shook the very earth they are standing.

"RUN!" Ricin screamed as she and Sulfur quickly made a break for it and the Amaterasu promptly roared as it gave chase in return.

* * *

><p>"So… your name's Gwen right?" Holly asked as she and Guinevere calmly walk through the middle of the forest together.<p>

Gwen nodded.

"Okay… so Gwen, can you tell me good skills that you have?"

"Skills? Well let me think." Gwen replied as she placed a finger upon her lips. "Well… I have a strong memory by the way which helped me memorize every single word of the Order's 1000 Truths plus every chant and prayer…"

Holly rolled her eyes. _Oh joy. A 'Crusader'. I got paired up with one of those nutjob cultists from that ridiculous religious group._

"...and I can recite every verse from the Book of Arcadias. Is that good enough for you?" Gwen asked

Holly smiled awkwardly. _I don't know why but something about this girl doesn't seem too right. Maybe she's just too religious for my type._

"Well Gwen, the important thing is… are you strong enough?"

Gwen chuckled "Strong? Oh don't worry about that. The Order has given me all the strength I need to overcome any obstacle in my way."

"Nice…" Holly muttered sarcastically when suddenly, out from the corner of her eye, she noticed two students riding a couple of Ursas together zip past them through the forest floor.

"Hmm, not bad but hey! That gave me an idea!" Holly exclaimed before she glanced around the surrounding forest area in search of a suitable target.

Gwen quizzically glances at Holly and asks what she is doing.

"Just finding a suitable ride-oh there it is!"

Noticing a nearby Bucephalus minding its own business, Holly grinned as the horse Grimm hasn't noticed their presence yet in return.

"Hey Gwen, are you good at horseback riding?" Holly snickered

* * *

><p>Rhoda groaned as she rose up from the crater she created when she crash before she promptly dusted off all the dirt from her shoulder.<p>

"B.A.S.S! What's the damage report?" Rhoda asked

_"Damage report is about 10.13% Miss Rhoda."_ B.A.S.S promptly replied _"The flight systems are temporarily damaged and will be unusable for the next hour."_

"Damn it." Rhoda cursed "If it weren't for those two then my flight systems would still be… B.A.S.S! Scan the entire area for me!"

_"Acknowledged._" B.A.S.S replied as the eyes on Rhoda's helmet glowed before it gave out a bright, shining red light that enveloped the entire area Rhoda was looking at.

_"Scanning for threats."_ B.A.S.S droned _"….Scan complete. One living being located directly in front of us, hiding behind that tree Miss Rhoda. Should I fire the micromissiles already?"_

"Do as you will." Rhoda replied.

_"Acknowledged. Activating micromissiles."_

A small hatch opened up on Rhoda's left shoulder, revealing dozens of tiny, packed missiles but before she could launch, a frantic voice swiftly yelled at her from behind the tree as a guy wearing an olive colored US army style combat fatigue carrying a large, round-shaped shield quickly revealed himself and told her not to shoot.

_"Should I fire the micromissiles now Miss Rhoda?"_ B.A.S.S asked and Rhoda sighed in disappointment and said "Abort missile fire."

_"Acknowledged."_

Rhoda sighed again before she turned glared at the guy and asked who he was. The guy apologized swiftly to her and introduced himself as Oliver Crockett and said that he saw how Rhoda fell from the sky so he quickly rushed to her crash site to see if she is unharmed or something.

Rhoda snorted, unimpressed with the guy's concern for her.

"Look, I appreciate you for your concern but that doesn't mean I'm grateful for-"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Sulfur screamed as he and Ricin sprinted past Rhoda and Oliver in a flash.

"What are those fools so afraid of?" Rhoda wondered as she began turning her glance to the direction from which Ricin and Sulfur came from "What can possibly-oh…"

Following Ricin and Sulfur was a gigantic, 55 feet tall Amaterasu whose fangs were outstretched and practically crying out for their blood and Rhoda and Oliver promptly dashed away as a reaction.

"B.A.S.S! Contact the Babylon Satellite! Tell them to send a Grimmbuster Special right away!" Rhoda frantically commanded

_"Acknowledged."_ B.A.S.S droned "_Please standby… Contact established. A Grimmbuster will be sent in the next 35 minutes."_

"35 minutes?! Why that long?"

_"Still need extra time to ask permission from high command to deploy one in Beacon airspace."_ B.A.S.S explained _"Until then, please standby for Grimmbuster fall."_

"Damn it!" Rhoda cursed


End file.
